JARVIS gets emotions and the events that follow
by superherosareawesome
Summary: Jarvis gets an upgrade and emotions the problem is he falls in love with Tony's new secretary. "Jarvis?" "Yes, sir?" "When was your last upgrade?" "Last month sir." "Hmmmm.." he tapped his wrench up and down on the smoldering technology "It's probably about time for another one then." "Probably." was the machines only reply. Complete! Part 2 may happen? Depends on you.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

***IMPORTANT* A/N:**Hey guys so if you start reading this and realize all of my chapters are gone I don't want you to worry. I did this rather quickly and I have decided to go back an edit it to make it clearer and better for you guys. I don't know how much will change but some stuff will I am still in the process of editing chapters if you have any added things you think I should edit let me know and I will gladly do it. Also another reason is I will be gone on vacation and then have friends visiting from out of state so I will be busy and actual writing will be difficult. So this will be easier and hopeful appreciated sorry I am taking the rest down but oh well hopefully this won't take to long. Also fro my old readers a new chapter! : D Reviews are my fuel so the more reviews the quicker I go.: )

oh so I now this is a lot but I have this huge favor to ask you guys if you see any errors let me know and I will fix them I am only human and therefore not perfect so I make mistakes. Also, let me know what you think of my characters as we go along. My OC? Do I have OOCness? (I realize Tony is off. I try, but it's hard) that stuff, are they annoying? likable? cute? Anything you though I want to know. Is there anything that sticks out to you about my writing? Anything I could work on? Dialogue? Description? Character? Plot? What did I fail at and what did I succeeded at? Where/What did i do the best/worse at? Anything unclear? Anything that could flow more? Keep this in mind as you read. Please Review. Thank you I really appreciate your guy's critic and honesty! :D Sorry this is so long if you read this thanks and the rest of the story is more interesting, I promise! : ) (And should have better grammar XP)

* * *

**Prologue**

"Shit!" Tony cursed removing his hand from the now smoldering piece of technology. It looked like a large piece of metal surrounded by several bands of steel. What it did? No one knew, except Tony, and that was "classified." At least according to Tony.

"Are you alright, Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice asked. It was hard to believe that J.A.R.V.I.S was nothing more then one of Tony's many inventions, the way he spoke. Anyone, (including Tony himself at times) could be fooled into believe the calm cool voice, with the British accent belonged to another flesh and blood human being.

Tony looked up at the ceiling, "Perfectly fine J.A.R.V.I.S. Thanks for asking." Pause. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes, sir?"

"When was your last upgrade?"

"Last month, sir."

"Hmmmm..." he tapped his wrench up and down on the smoldering technology, "It's probably about time for another one then."

"Probably." was the machines only reply.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. phone Pepper."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

"Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S. said you wanted to talk to me. This better be important! I have a meeting in" She took a moment to glance at her watch, "...thirty seconds, and I still have to get there. One of us has to attend you know." She said harshly, though the teasing tone came out clearly.

"Pepper!" he called, standing up from his tinkering, whacking his head on the back of one of his many cars, "Oww,." he groaned.

"Tony? Come on, I have a meeting, that you're supposed to be at as well."

"Yeah, I just wanted to know," he started, rubbing the back of his head gingerly, "if you had any ideas for upgrades for J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Silence blared through the lines. "Nothing? Pepper you still there?"

"Yeah, Tony I am still here. I am thinking." Silence.

"Anything?"

"Just wait, I'm thinking!" she said exasperated with his persistence. "Uh...I don't know. Give him...more emotions or something. His emotionless voice creeps me out sometimes."

"Hmmm...not a bad idea. I'll get on it then." he said, a large smile spreading across his face for the project ahead.

"And I'll get to that meeting I was supposed to be at thirty-seconds ago." she said, intercom going dead.

* * *

Later by two minutes

Pepper walked briskly into the office where a slim, rather short woman with long wavy brown hair sat attentively. Her pinstriped pants were perfectly pressed, her shirt a pristine white, and her hair was captured in an impressively flawless bun.

"Sorry I am late. Mr. Stark had a..uh technical question for me."

"That's fine." Pause. "Mr. Stark comes to you for technical information? Miss Potts, you are impressive." Despite the relaxed tone and conversation, Pepper could clearly see the nerves the women was exuding, shifting frequently, eyes darting about the room.

"You can relax," Pepper said smiling. "Tony's the one that bites."

She laughed, clearly relieved, "Thanks." she smiled, warming up to the other women quickly.

"So you must be Miss Moore."

"Please, call me Olivia."

"Okay." Pepper said smiling warmly, "Olivia. So you are here for the position of Tony's secretary?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **This will have several chapters but they'll be pretty short just a short fic idea I had hope you enjoy! Please review. Also, just so you know this is completely written but is being edited so if you enjoyed follow, review, favorite!

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Sophdeloaf** for her wonderful edits and opinions to make this story better, any mistakes are of course my imperfect fault, and I apologize.


	2. Chapter 1

******I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

******Title: Jarvis gets emotions and the events the follow (Chapter 1/15********+Epilogue)**

******Rated: K+**

**Warnings********: None! Yeah! : )**

******Characters/parings: Jarvis/OC, Tony/Pepper**

******A/N: **So this will be the only time all of this will been shown except the warnings, this could probably be K+ except for violence later that I am not sure which category it fits in. Please tell me if you think I should change to T

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Three Years Later_

Olivia Moore rapped sharply on the office door three times. When there was no immediate answer, she entered anyway. "Mr. Stark, Miss Potts would like you to sign these please?"

"You know you can call me Tony." he said not looking up from his phone.

"I know Mr. Stark." Tony sighed, but gave no other response. Shoving the stack of documents in Tony's face, she raised an eyebrow. He grumbled and gave her a disapproving look, but finally put his phone down.

"What is it?" he asked glancing over it, leaning back in his chair.

"She didn't inform me." she replied, giving a small wave to a security camera behind her.

"She's not having me sign my kidney over is she?" he asked humorously, flipping threw a few pages, reading them over in a glance.

"Who knows, sir." she said lip turning up at the corner into a small smile.

"Is that it?" he asked signing his name several times with a flourish.

"_Sir, Miss Potts wanted me to inform you, that reporters are here. They wanted to ask you something about Iron Man._" J.A.R.V.I.S.'s added, his voice coming through the many speakers put throughout Stark Towers.

"Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony said standing to go, collecting his coat. "Bye Olivia." he said disappearing out the door.

"Good morning J.A.R.V.I.S." Olivia said straightening the corners of her documents.

"_Good Morning, Miss Moore_"

"You could always call me Olivia, you know."

"_You could always call Mr. Stark, Tony_." He retorted.

She laughed, "I could, couldn't I?"

"_He keeps informing you of the fact_."

"So he does." She grinned. "See you later J.A.R.V.I.S.."

"_I am not going anywhere Miss Moore_."

She let out a short bark of laughter, "That's true."

Tony's head popped back in, "Oh wait, Olivia I have some meeting tonight that I really don't want to go to, would you go?"

"Mr. Stark, skipping out." she scolded. "You know I'd loved to but I have plans." she shrugged, not all that disappointed.

"Plans? Why don't I know about these plans?" he asked suspicious, eyes narrowing.

"I told you three days ago that I would be busy tonight."

He thought for a few moments and finally the light bulb went on. "Oh yes! I remember you have a date, right?"

"Yes."

"Can't you reschedule?"

"No."

Sigh, "Well, you're no help." He said.

"That's what I am here for sir."

He tsk, closing the door behind himself, not appearing again.

"_You are going on a date_?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked sounding mildly curious.

"Yes, with my boyfriend Tom."

"_Tom_?"

"Yes, I've brought him here before."

"_Is he the one you kissed in your office, on July 17, at 3:33 p.m._?"

"WHAT?" she said blushing, "Were you spying on us?"

"_No, I was just checking the video footage, Miss Moore. If I have annoyed you I am sorry_." he said voice emotionless. Olivia knew Tony had upgraded it at least five times to have emotion, yet J.A.R.V.I.S. still seemed to be feelingless...most of the time. There were rare snatches of emotion, which Olivia found intriguing. It was one of the many reasons she had found herself talking to him constantly in her three years of being here. She remembered the first time she heard it:

_Three years and five days ago:_

_"Miss Moore welcome to Stark Industries, we are very glad to have you."_

_"Thank you, glad to be here, Miss Potts." Miss Potts graced her with one of her sunny smiles before turning to the elevator and swiping an I.D card across it sending the elevator down to their floor._

_"Now Miss Moore I must warn you Mr. Stark is a bit-"_

_"Eccentric." a voice put in, causing Olivia to jump scattering her papers everywhere and quickly cover a cuss word, that had been startled out of her._

_"Yes, J.A.R.V.I.S. thank you, that's one way of putting it." Miss Potts turned to say something else but found her new secretary scrambling about the floor trying to pick her papers up._

_"I am so sorry Miss Potts, I don't know what came over me."_

_"You were startled. J.A.R.V.I.S. does that to new employees. You're not the first,don't worry." she informed her, bending down to help her pick up the rest._

_"There is no excuse." she said ashamed. "I knew about J.A.R.V.I.S. I should have been prepared."_

_Miss Potts smiled and opened her mouth to continue when the elevator arrived, doors opening with a ding._

_"Oh here we are. Anyway as I was saying he is eccentric but charismatic and, well, the last girl got a little too infatuated with him." _

_J.A.R.V.I.S. snorted, "That's one way of putting it, stalking him is more than a little."_

_"Yes well, I was trying to put it delicately."_

_"Don't worry Miss Potts I plan to be perfectly professional." They rode in silence for a few moments before Olivia cracked, needing to know, "Miss Potts I was not aware J.A.R.V.I.S. had emotions. I was told he was quite unnerving, since he had an emotionless voice."_

_"Oh, Tony upgraded him."_

_End flashback._

"No, no it's fine." she said shaking her head coming back to reality, "You are just a robot. Sometimes I forget that, though. Isn't that weird?"

"_Not really, Miss Moore_." he sounded pleased, which confused her. "_I was made to sound and act like a real human. It is not at all odd_."

"Well, thanks! I feel better." she said smiling to the security camera. She never knew where to look but she always assumed that was the best place. "I am heading out so I'll see you when I return."

* * *

**A/N:** Remember if there are problems tell me. Please review! Your opinion is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**********I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**********A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! it is greatly appreciate! If you enjoy, Please follow, then review, and then favorite! If you do I'll pet a puppy! XD Hehe

* * *

**Chapter 2**

If Olivia were to describe herself, simple would be the word. Flashy would definitely not show up. She had simple tastes and a simple lifestyle. She wore little to no make up, adding just a dab of lip gloss or a brush of mascara. Tom though was the exception she dressed up for him, they had been going out for a total of two months and she thought things were going quite well, she might even go so far as to say she loved him. She wore a pitch black dress that hung just pass her knees with an uncomplicated floral design. She slipped on a pair of black flats and wiggled her toes until they fit comfortably. She twirled her hair around her finger and clipped it up, strands tumbled over the sides. She checked herself over in the mirror and smiled, she looked nice.

* * *

Olivia declined a glass of wine, smiling widely at Tom, revealing her straight white teeth.

"I am so glad I was able to get tonight off. It has been so crazy at work lately. I swear if Miss Potts isn't there Mr. Stark would fall to ruin."

Tom laughed, a deep infections sound "It's so amazing that you work for Stark Industries. I can't believe you know Tony Stark. Though like you said, you hardly get time off." he added the last part bitterly

"I know I can hardly believe it myself." she said excitedly oblivious to his darker tone. "Oh guess what? Today I got J.A.R.V.I.S. to give me several emotional response. You know he's impressive. He can talk to Tony, while talking to me, while making the best coffee, while monitoring everything that is going on in the building, it's the coolest thing. I mean he is having a conversation with me. A robot giving me intelligent responses! It's extraordinary really." Tom began looking uncomfortable, as she paused to take a sip of water.

"Olivia I don't understand you."

She sputtered, spraying some water, choking, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, what is your obsession with this robot, you talk about it constantly. I get a day by day play of all the emotions he gives you. Oh, Tom! J.A.R.V.I.S. gave me an emotional response today, he sounded happy, or sad, or angry, or bored, or humored." he said faking her higher excited tone, "It's ridiculous and frankly it freaks me out a little. I mean if he wasn't a robot I'd be a little jealous."

Olivia laughed, though it sounded forced even to her own ears, "Come on Tom. I am not obsessed. He interests me, that's all."

"Olivia I've been wanting to talk about this for a while. You see you're always at work, even when your not, you have some documents that need to be organized or a schedule to check. Your always busy and your...interest in the robot is starting to get infuriating, Olivia I think-"

The world seemed to slow down and Olivia froze 'I must have heard wrong. He couldn't have said that. Yeah, definitely. I just need to ask and this will all be cleared up.' she thought desperately. "Wait sorry I didn't hear you what was that?"

* * *

She stumbled outside, cold rain biting into her skin. She laughed humorlessly at the fact it was raining. Of course it was, just like the movies. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders and began walking with no thought of where, she just needed to get as far away as possible. She'd left her coat, her dignity, and possible her purse behind, oh wait no that was clutched in her hand. Thank God for small miracles. She stumbled through the streets on autopilot ignoring her surounds, tripping and staggering as she went. It wasn't until she was fumbling in her purse for her I.D. card that she realized she had walked to Stark Towers. Shivering she swiped the card and rammed her shoulder into the door falling into the building. It was dark and quiet. Tony was at his meeting, and Miss Potts was probably with him.

"_Miss Moore, is something the matter?_" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked worry filling his robotic voice, Olivia jumped at the noise, something she hadn't done since the first time they met and then laughed. Her boyfriend makes fun of her for being obsessed with getting J.A.R.V.I.S. to have emotions and now here she was with an emotion filled J.A.R.V.I.S., and she didn't even care.

"No, J.A.R.V.I.S.." she said emotionless, eyes dead, face blank.

"_Then why are you all wet? Would you like me to start some tea_?"

"No."

"_If you need anything Miss Moore I am right here, like I said I am not going anywhere_." and with that the floodgates opened and tears streamed down her face. Slowly at first and then faster and faster till she was sobbing, gut wrenching sobs. "_Miss Moore_!" She kneeled down in the middle of the lobby and cried into her hands. "_Oh dear, Miss Moore should I call someone? Tony? Miss Potts perhaps_?" She didn't reply just kept crying. After a minute passed of nothing but the sound of Olivia's sobs J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice was once again heard on the com, "_Would you like to talk about it_?" he asked hesitantly.

"My bastard boyfriend broke up with me." she sobbed, scrubbing furiously at her face trying to get control of her emotions.

"_Why would he do something so stupid_?" he asked sounding exceedingly surprised.

"Apparently I work too much, and I am obsessed with robots and some stupid blond stole his heart while I was busy!" she choked out breathing shallow, doing her best to control herself.

"_Bastard_." J.A.R.V.I.S. muttered. Olivia giggled, hysterically.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. I don't think I've every heard you cuss."

"_I usually don't_." Pause. "_Would you like me to send an Iron Man after him?"_

"As appealing as that sounds, it is vastly inappropriate, I need to keep as much of my dignity as I can, you see." She said nodding seriously before bursting into more hysterical giggles.

"_It does sound incredibly amusing_." he mused, humor evident in his voice. "_Well, then what else could I possibly do?" _he said sounding lost. Oh how he wished to comfort her but had no way to. One of the many disadvantages J.A.R.V.I.S had been discovering about being a robot. He had no arms to comfort her with.

"Just talk to me."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pepper rushed in to find Olivia leaning against the wall, massacre streaming down her face completely drenched prattling away to J.A.R.V.I.S. who was talking right back.

"Are you okay now?" Pepper asked shocked. Olivia looked up startled, her eyes growing large, looking startling similar to a deer when caught in headlights.

"Miss Potts!" she said standing, trying her best to fix her appearance, "What are you doing here?" She smoothed her hair and smeared mascara over her check in an attempt to remove it.

"_I called her, I didn't know what to do_." J.A.R.V.I.S. admitted.

* * *

**A/N:** Did any of you catch the movie reference I put in there? If you did, tell me what it is! It's a quote. Please review! if there are any mistakes i apologize it's possible I may make more edits my editor is on vacation so...I apologize for any mistakes I am actually updating this on my last day of vacation. boo hoo.


	4. Chapter 3

**************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N:** I am posting this sooner because it is a special occasion, Please enjoy, then review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Sir I have a request."

"_A request J.A.R.V.I.S. ? You never have requests._" Tony stated tinkering away at his car not even looking up.

"_It's a bit odd sir._" That caused him to pause but after a moment he continued working.

"Well, fire away don't be shy?"

A loud clank was heard, as Tony Stark dropped his wrench in shock at hearing what J.A.R.V.I.S had to say.

"_Of course sir, unless you think you can't do it_." Tony recovered quickly, a large arrogant smirk spreading across his face.

* * *

Olivia was embarrassed. She was beyond embarrassed. Her boss or at least one of them had found her soaking and tear stained in the lobby of Stark Towers. It didn't get more awkward than that. Okay there was that one time when she had come in, in her pjs with lipstick smeared all over her face, but that had only been because she had had a sleepover with her girlfriends the night before. She groaned but continued walking through the halls determined she reach her destination quickly. Now that Tom had broke up with her, she would be even more intent on her work.

* * *

_One week later_

"Tony?" Silence. "Tony." Clank. "TONY!"

"What?" he said looking up from his most recent project.

"I am worried about Olivia." Pepper admitted. "She's been working non stop, ever since Tom broke up with her. I think she's over him. I really do, but she's a workaholic, now that she doesn't have distraction." During this time Tony had returned to tinkering away listening with only half his attention. "She's almost as bad as you." he looked up smiling sheepishly.

"I am sure she's fine." he assured her, trying his hardest not to glance at his project and keep his attention focused on Pepper.

"Ugh, you're no help." she sighed exasperated. She glanced over at his project and her interest was piqued at the complex mass of wires and metal bars in front of her, "What are you working on anyway?"

"Secret." he sang, pushing it under a tarp out of sight. She sighed again stalking off with the loud click of heels.

"I'll talk to her if you want." he shouted as she retreated.

"You better." and then the door shut with a click.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., women are complicated."

"I_ thought this was a known fact sir_?"

* * *

"_Miss Moore, Mr Stark would like your presence in the lab_."

"Tell him I'll be there in a second, J.A.R.V.I.S.."

"_Of course_."

"And J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_Yes_?"

"How are you today?"

"_Good, Miss Moore_." he replied and if J.A.R.V.I.S. could smile he would have been then.

* * *

"Mr. Stark you asked for me?"

"Yes." Tony said shoving his work back under a tarp. "Miss Potts has brought it to my attention that you have become a bit of a...well a...workaholic."

"Is that a problem sir?" she said face scrunching up in confusion, which J.A.R.V.I.S. found pleasing.

"No, no, not at all, while I appreciate the hard work, if you overwork yourself I might have to force you on a vacation and we wouldn't want that."

"I don't know. Miss Potts told me when you forced her on a vocation you sent her to the Caribbean, but then thats Miss Potts."

He smiled wryly at her. "Yes, well, the point being Pepper's worried, stop working so hard, or I am going to have hell to pay and if I do-"

"I do to." she finished for him.

"Exactly!" he said grinning "Now take a break and take the rest of the day off, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, sir." she replied turning to leave and Tony returned to his project.

"Oh, " Tony said sitting up, remembering something. She paused, "and if I hear from J.A.R.V.I.S. that you just did your work at home, I will make you take a longer break and take all your work from you." She smiled at him.

"You know Mr. Stark some employees might think that's a good thing."

"I know." Olivia thought he was going to add more but he was at the point already to sucked into his work. She left smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay super short but it worked to end there. (Most of my chapters are short anyway) Please review! Give me your opinion, advice, criticism, praise etc. Also guys tell me if any specific spot invoked an emotion, or laughter, smiles, confusion, annoyances, tears (A little extreme but I would want to know!) Through the entire story so keep that in mind when you read!

Okay hey so I have been noticing lately that on some fanficitons people have been mention they reply to the reviews is that normal special or what, Could someone tell me? Anywho if it is normal, I am so sorry! And I will fix that slight.


	5. Chapter 4

**********I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_One week and three days later_

"Good morning Miss Moore."

"Good morning J.A.R.V.I.S." Olivia replied bubbly, she looked as if she was floating on air. J.A.R.V.I.S. noticed she kept smiling and then blushing every minute before composing herself and doing it again. It was intriguing, he couldn't keep himself from watching. J.A.R.V.I.S. found it odd, ever since two weeks, three days and a couple hours ago he found himself watching Miss Moore. If Tony were to check his security feed, he would find the cameras following her as long as possible before she fell out of sight of that one and then the next one followed her. Luckily for J.A.R.V.I.S. he didn't, otherwise Tony would have thought he had a bug and opened him up to find the problem and that might of slowed him down from working on J.A.R.V.I.S.'s request which wouldn't be good.

"_What has put you in such a fantastic mood Miss Moore_?" she blushed more.

"Well, uh-um-"

"_Please do tell_."

"Someone asked me out." she said ecstatic. Stark Towers shorted out for five seconds before it rebooted. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"That's awesome!' he said with fake enthusiasm, that went blissfully unnoticed.

"I've known him for quite awhile he works in the bookstore I often visit. Oh I am so happy! I've kind of liked him for a while and he doesn't mind the fact my best friends are a robot and my work. I could hug you right now J.A.R.V.I.S.,...that is if you had a body." If only.

"_Best friend_?"

"Oh well," she was blushing even harder now, "I guess I just assumed."

"_No, I am glad_." he said feeling warm but how was that possible. Then a thought hit him and he started growing cold.

* * *

Paul Owen, the head security guard of Stark Towers coughed trying to get his bosses attention, "Mr. Stark."

"Yes?" Tony said tapping away at his phone, a large blue print popping up to 3D mode.

"Well, sir, it seems something odd has happened a bit ago, our systems shorted out and then sir, well it started to overheat."

"Overheat?" he said pausing slightly in his work.

"Yes, it warmed up, but then it cooled down. It actually cooled down a lot, it almost froze but then it returned to normal. We were pretty confused but when we did a system check it seemed fine. J.A.R.V.I.S. has assured us the problem has been fixed but I thought I should let you know. Oh one more thing sir the video cameras them seem to be going all willy nilly."

"Willy nilly?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised, his hands finally stilling.

"They sometimes don't stick to there usual movement pattern and move about randomly, no one can control them, even with the manual controls."

"_Don't worry sir_," J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice broke in. "_I will fix the problem_."

"Oh okay." Tony said clasping his hands together, the wheels in his head beginning to turn.

* * *

**A/N: **J.A.R.V.I.S. can blush! So cool, I had not planed on that but I'll admit I am quite proud of it. Sorry it's so short I warned you at the beginning. The length will very on where I feel it would be a good spot to break at. Please give your opinion, I am willing to hear it, wanting to hear it, waiting to hear it. (Just for those who don't know the willing wanting waiting is from Pygmalion or My Fair Lady possible out of order but still...)


	6. Chapter 5

**********I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**********A/N: **Okay guys I am so happy I am not on the last page of the Avengers fics I am on like 20 something of thirty something! yeah! And it's all thanks to the wonderful people who favorites my story I am so grateful to you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_How did your date with Jonathan go, Miss Moore_?" Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice over the intercom.

"How did you get here?" she said looking around her apartment as far as she knew she had been able to keep Tony from putting any technology in her home. She glanced about suspiciously.

"_Mr. Stark had me installed in your phone._"

"Of course he did." she sighed running her hand through her hair, then pulled her phone out. For some reason she liked knowing she was looking at something that was J.A.R.V.I.S., in a weird way. "It went very well, thanks for asking."

"_Will I get to meet him_?"

"Meet him?" she said shocked.

"_Yes, to make sure he is better than your last idiotic boyfriend._" he spat bitterly.

She laughed,"Don't worry J.A.R.V.I.S. I am a big girl I can handle myself."

"_Just looking out for you Miss Moore_."

"Well thank you." she said smiling, touched. Taking her phone, she gave it a giant hug, and felt the warm technology through her clothes. "Wow" she commented "my phone is real hot."

"_Yes well-_" he said awkwardly, "_Your phone doesn't seem to be coping well with Mr. Stark's technology in it_."

"Hmmm...seems like it." she said shrugging, setting it on the table, before scooting a chair up next to it. "So.." she said resting her head on her hand, "How was your day?"

"_Fine Miss Moore, as was yours based on the blissful smile you had all day._"

"You noticed I was smiling?" she said, her smile widening.

"_It is my job to notice_." but something about his voice told otherwise. "_Anyway...tell me about your date_."

She sighed contentedly, "He was incredible sweet, and it was nice."

"_That's it_?" he said surprised, expecting more.

"Yes, well it wasn't the best date I've gone on, but it wasn't the worst either. Let's just say sparks didn't fly but I think there is a strong likelihood of another one. I mean, I can't really tell from one date, can I?"

"_I wouldn't know, Miss Moore_."

"I guess you wouldn't." Silence. "J.A.R.V.I.S. do you ever wish you could, I don't know, go outside of the suits or Stark Towers or the mansion and I don't know see the world?"

"_Everyday, Miss Moore_." he replied, voice filled with longing.

"Really?"

"_Yes_."

"I should take you one day, I'll hold my phone up so you can see everything!"

"_I would like that_."

"Then let's do it."

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me, let's do it. Let's go right now. We'll only see a little of New York but I have to grab some groceries anyway so, why not?"

"_Well- Well- I see no reason not to_."

"Then let's go." she said grinning, grabbing her phone and racing out the door.

* * *

Tony grumbled rolling over, he blinked his eyes open sleepily, and the rubbed his face trying to wake up. An insistent buzzing had woken him from his sleep, he looked around and realized he was in the lab. Oh right, he had fallen asleep while checking out what was wrong with his systems.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.." Complete and utter silence. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony looked about and checked one of his screens for the reason of the buzzing, a red little light was bleeping signaling that an emergency frequency had been turned on giving J.A.R.V.I.S. access to Miss Moore's phone, but why? That was weird and where was J.A.R.V.I.S.. His screens showed he was working and functioning and there hadn't been any security breaches. He would call Olivia and see what was going on. As her phone buzzed he looked at the security footage again. He had noticed a pattern. They seemed to sweep the room as if following something, always at the same time in the morning give or take a few minutes and randomly throughout the day before doing it again around the same time at night. That's when he noticed a movement and saw someone giving a small wave to the security camera before moving on and the camera followed her. Olivia? but why would it- Oh! OH! So that's what had been going on.

* * *

**"**Well, are you enjoying New York?"

"_Very much, Miss Moore_."

"Good! I am glad." She continued strolling along pointing her phone at everything, earning more than a few bemused glares from people as she walked by.

"_Incoming call Miss Moore. It's from Mr. Stark_."

"Oh why would he be calling, answer it please." she said bringing the phone to her ear. "Hi Mr. Stark."

"Hello Olivia, I just noticed the emergency frequen-" he cut out.

"Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, can you hear me?" she shook her phone no reply.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"_I am here_."

"What happened?"

"_Bad connection_." He said simply.

* * *

Oh he played dirty. That bastard turned off his phone, to think his own creation would turn on him. Well, at least he knew the reason and it wasn't like in the movies where he wanted to take over the world at least...Tony hoped so.

* * *

**A/N: **As always Please, please, please review! Thank You for your support and views they mean the world. ; )


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

"Hey Pepper would you turn off your phone for a second?"

"What?"

"Would you turn your phone off?"

"Why?"

"Just please." Pepper looked at Tony confused but soon complied, "You are so weird. Okay what is it?"

"So you've heard about the anomalies happening at work right?"

"Yeah a few of them, why?" All the sudden it clicked. "Tony Stark you better not have asked me on a date to talk about work!"

"Don't be mad." She groaned beginning to stand up.

"Wait." He said grabbing her hand, "Please you have every right to be mad but this is important."

"You're right, I do."She didn't move for a few minutes before she finally sank back into her chair. "You have ten-seconds to explain." she said pointedly looking at her watch.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. emotions have gone haywire." he said quickly.

"What? What does that even mean?" Just then without anyone noticing the light on Pepper's phone turned back on.

"Well, if you would give me more time this may be easier to explain."

"Fine, but hurry up."

"So this all started after I upgraded J.A.R.V.I.S. a few months back. Remember how there wasn't really any difference and it just wasn't working, the whole emotions thing. I figured since J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't feel emotion of course he didn't have any. So I made it so he felt emotion. I based it off a human brain, I scanned it and then gave J.A.R.V.I.S. all the emotions. There was marked improvement in his emotional response so I thought it a success, until I was given a report of anomalies occurring in the system. It started with security cameras going haywire, then spikes in heat in the system then drastic coolings."

"What does this have to do with J.A.R.V.I.S. emotions?"

"That's what I thought. I didn't notice until recently, I never suspected it was a problem with J.A.R.V.I.S.. Then I notice something the cameras were following someone, the overheating occurred when J.A.R.V.I.S. was talking to someone along with the cooling and then when I went to inform said person about J.A.R.V.I.S. having hacked into their phone he shut me out."

"Why would J.A.R.V.I.S. do that?"

"Because he's in love."

"In love? Is that even possible?" Pepper asked her eyes going unusually wide.

"Pepper, were talking about my technology of course it's possible." he said smirking proudly. Pepper ignored that and decided to get to the most important fact.

"Who has he fallen in love with?"

"Olivia."

"No."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** Another incredibly short chapter but Pepper need to be on the inside too. Please let me know what you think. Anything from this made me laugh, to I was confused here, or this sucked, this was good, this was cute, this was well written, this was poorly written. I value your opinion so please let me have it! =D Oh I never excepted to have such a positive response to Jarvis, I am so glad you guys like him. I was afraid you wouldn't, but my worries seem to be unfounded.


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: **Someone just gave me a review that was longer then a sentence I freaking love you right now! XD Thank you so much for the support I am glad you like it! Hope I don't disappoint! (This is from my first posting. I just wanted to make sure that person nows hoe much I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter ****7**

Tony sighed tired, as he walked towards his room, he tore off his tie and pulled his shoes off before sitting on the edge of his bed. What was he going to do about J.A.R.V.I.S. Did he delete the emotions? Were they actually harmful? If he took them would that be cruel? All these thoughts swirled through Tony's mind as he rubbed his head.

"_So sir, what do you plan to do_?" J.A.R.V.I.S. asked as if reading his mind.

"So you were listening."

"_Of course, sir_."

"I knew I should have thrown the phone out of the building."

"_Don't beat yourself up, sir. Since your upgrade, I have been acting outside of my original programing_."

Tony laughed, "That's for sure. So you're in love with Olivia?"

"_Am I sir_?"

"Aren't you?" Tony said shocked. Had he guessed wrong? That wasn't possible, he had been so sure, maybe that theory of J.A.R.V.I.S taking over hadn't been so far off.

"_I don't know sir. These emotions are very new, while they come quite naturally they still confuse me_."

"Well, what do you feel like around her?"

"_My systems get warmer and I hate hearing about her new boyfriend but at the same time I want to know everything she does and everything about her, but your files are insufficient. I have read them several times but I want to know more. I can't help but watch her. My data says it is creepy to watch someone. Is it sir_?"

Tony laughed again. "Sometimes. So when exactly did you fall in love with Olivia?"

"_I am not sure, sir. I have been trying to discover that fact out for myself. You are sure I am in love with her_?"

"Positive." Tony let out an inward sigh, he could trash the take over theory. "Now the only question is what do we do about it?"

"_Do we have to do something about it_?" he asked sounding incredible shy and unsure.

"Of course. You remember your request right?"

"_Of course, sir_."

"Well, then here's the deal J.A.R.V.I.S. you can have it as long as you promise not to mess with her personal life and I will keep thinking about what to do for a more permanent solution. Deal?"

"_Deal, sir_." Pause. "_Sir how long till it's finished_?"

"Give me four days."

* * *

**A/N:** J.A.R.V.I.S. confronted Tony BAM, (well sort of.) bet you didn't see that coming! If you saw the coming tell me and I will be embarrassed =P (So please tell me cause i will probably laugh really hard at myself and it will be funny) I just want to say I really am sorry if Tony totally seems out of character but it's hard to capture his personality.

Okay guys what do you think of my worked pretty hard on it. Okay so I could of worked harder. It didn't turn out exactly as I planned either it's kind of chibiish, but that's okay i kind of like I hope you do too. In case it was unclear it is an image of the scene when Tom broke up with her and she's crying and Jarvis is wishing he could hold her, hence the blue invisibleness. Well I hope you like if not let me know and maybe I'll try agin if you have other ideas for covers that you think would be better let me know. I am open to ideas. Anyway please review, follow and favorite. Oh my gosh I just notice oops I accidentally put her in a suit instead of her dress and she's not wet! Forgive me!

oh I almost forgot the next chapter is completely new never before seen so it may take a bit longer to post since I worked on the picture and it. So hopeful I am good and update it on time. Wow sorry for my rambling if you read all this your awesome! XD


	9. Chapter 8

******I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N:** *Sorry this took so long life just love's to get in the way of things my usually edited wasn't around for this so I apologize for all the mistakes, they are of course my fault and I would like to thank Auntsareawesome fro her edits.*Reading a review I was distraught to learn my readers don't think I have a giant ego! I am insulted! =P Hehe (Sarcasm if not blatantly obvious.) I love your reviews keep them coming they are what I look forward to when I come on. Thank you for loving Jarvis I am glad he is so loved because I love him too! XD

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

_Two days later_

Nervousness was not an attribute Olivia liked to pair herself with. She liked to think of herself as calm and collected-which she often was. On rare occasions though, such as the one she was in-she was a nervous sweaty mess. She wringed her hands for the fifth time, pacing back and forth. Jonathan was late. Extremely late-okay so seven minutes and fifteen...no sixteen seconds had passed. No, she had not been counting. The door bell let out it's melodic cry, and Olivia heaved a sigh in relief.

"Jonath-." she said opening the door, only to freeze when she saw a man she did not now standing there. He wore a uniform and embroidered over the left pocket of his shirt was the name of his company, Louis's Flower Co.

"Ah- Hi!" she said smiling awkwardly, raising her hand in greeting.

"Hello. Are you Olivia Moore?"

"Yes."

"These are for you." He said, shoving a bouquet of flowers in her face, unceremoniously.

"Thank-" she began but he was already gone. "you." she finished lamely. The bouquet consisted of lush pink daisy with small blooming white roses. She smelled deeply enjoying the scent.

"Who could have sent these?" She questioned aloud.

"What do you have many admirers?" Jonathan said grinning widely walking in. "I am wounded, I thought I was the only one."

"Oh do please come in." she said sarcastically but the affect was ruined by the the large smile that spread across her face.

"If you don't want people to enter you should close your door sooner." he replied, giving her a peck on the cheeck. "Sorry I am late."

"Oh it's no big deal." he seemed about to reply but then just stood there gazing at her.

"What?" she asked panicked, afraid she had smeared her makeup or gotten food on her dress.

"Nothing." he said shaking his head. "it's just... well...you look beautiful."

"Awww that's so nice."

"Really cheesy though?"

"Extremely, but it was sweet." They grinned at each other.

"Well then, fair lady may I have the honor of escorting you to dinner." he said bowing, offering her his arm with a flourish.

"Your so weird." she teased taking her arm.

'Well, then it's a good thing I am so handsome."

She laughed out loud, "and modest too."

"I know I am the perfect package."

"Let's go before your ego inflates anymore."

"If you insist."

* * *

"That was delicious! I had no idea there was such a lovely Italian restaurant so close to where I live."

"You should really get out more." It was right then that Olivia stumbled. Jonathan having surprisingly sharp reflexes caught her and when she turned around to thank him, she found her face inches from his. It was one of those moments that are only supposed to happen in movies. When the two protagonists find themselves with inches apart, where the heroine could feel his breathe against her lips and he leaned in closer and closer in a perfect moment; and for some reason Olivia felt like it was wrong-so wrong.

She pulled away, making sure she had sturdy footing, before speaking, "Thanks! That could have been nasty." Trying to cover the awkwardness, with a large fake smile. "So where to next?"

Jonathan smiled graciously seeming to understand, "It's a surprise."

* * *

"The park?"

"Well, I figured with all the cheesy things I've already done. Why not complete it? So watching the sunset at the park."

"Well you do know how to spoil a girl." she said laughing quietly, sinking onto the bench. The cool of the metal soaking through her skirt penetrating into her legs, causing her to shiver slightly. He captured her hand in his. She figured I pulled away from the kiss, and it's just my hand. It's fine, he's not going to hurt you like...Tom. She almost gaged on the name in her mind. What a bastard.

"-don't you agree?" Olivia was slapped out of her thought's.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't hear. I was lost in my thoughts." he looked annoyed but smiled anyway.

"Am I annoying you?" it was meant to come out jokingly but it had a biting edge to it.

"Of course not." and so they began talking again and this time Olivia gave him her undivided attention, it was after a few moments of talking that work was brought up.

"So you have been pretty busy lately, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Work?"

"Yep."

"You know it is so cool that you work for Stark Industries." Olivia was reminded of a similar statement being said.

"I've always wanted to go there..." Silence. "Maybe you should take me, hint hint."

"No!" His eyes grew wide. " I mean no. It's just I am afraid it would be very unprofessional and I hear your supposed to wait till the fifth date before unloading work baggage on your date." she said smiling widely, trying to cover her emotional blunder.

"Oh."

"It's just I'd rather not talk about work, right now." Olivia thought she saw annoyance flash threw his eyes but it was quickly gone. I must have just imagined she told herself. "Let's just enjoying being together."

"Of course your right." He smiled widely, but it did not reach his eyes and Olivia was filled with an odd feeling of dread.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo...what did you think Of Jonathan are you Team Jonathan or Team Jarvis? (You can show the love or the hate no judgers here.) Anywho what did you think of this chapter hope you liked it and it helped add to the story. I personally was a little sad because there was no Jarvis in it, so I apologize for that. Please review! We all have thoughts and opinions and I am down on my knees begging you to share yours on this story! =D


	10. Chapter 9

******I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_One days later_

"And then he took me to the park and we sat on a bench chatting and holding hands, which while super teenagerish was super sweet, you know J.A.R.V.I.S. I think I have changed my mind Jonathan may be the one for me, he's attentive, sweet, romantic, understanding, respectful. What more could you want?" J.A.R.V.I.S. could feel himself growing cold, Why did she have to talk about him so much, all the time, non stop, it was annoying.

"_You should break up with him_." he interrupted.

"Wait what?"

"_Break up with him_." J.A.R.V.I.S. advised.

"Why?"

"_Just break up with him_?"

"Can you give me a reason?" she said eyebrows raised looking baffled at his random outburst.

"_No_." he said sounding annoyed.

"Then why?"

"_Just break up with him_." he ordered.

"What has gotten into you today, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

* * *

"Mr. Stark sir. The system seems to be cooling again."

"Really, they should rise again."

"Well sir, we thought the same but they have been dropping for a while now and they don't seem to be rising, they have fallen dangerously low. Someone slipped in the hall earlier on some ice."

"Why isn't it rising?" Tony mused more to himself then the person before him.

"I don't know sir."

"It should have raised, He usually gets over it by now."

"Gets over what sir?"

* * *

Olivia and J.A.R.V.I.S. had been glaring at each other for the last ten minutes or at least as close as to glaring one could with a security camera. Honestly Olivia didn't even know if J.A.R.V.I.S. was still there. Did he even leave? Was he seeing everything at the same time? She did not know.

"Olivia." Tony said smiling walking in.

"Hi." she said not glancing in his direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Glaring at J.A.R.V.I.S.."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Cause I'm mad at him."

"Your mad at a computer?" he asked amused.

"Yes." His eyebrows rose.

"Can I ask why?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, I need you to make up so J.A.R.V.I.S. can get back to work." he explained as if talking to a small child. She sighed.

"Can't we just be immature and glare?" she whined childlike as she stood before Tony. She finally looked away, leaning back in her seat, turning to Tony.

"Sadly no, though I know how appealing it may seem." She sighed again.

"Sorry J.A.R.V.I.S. I got annoyed with you."

"_Sorry for annoying you Miss Moore_."

"Forgive me?"

"_Of course Miss Moore, for you always_." she smiled and J.A.R.V.I.S. decided he wasn't going to let his emotions carry him away ever again. He would use what powers he had to always protect that smile.

"Well, I am glad that's over, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted staring at a camera without cracking up laughing."

"and Olivia I don't know how much longer I could have watched without laughing." Tony told her and Olivia started giggling.

"Make sure I never do that again, okay?"

"No promises." J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony said.

* * *

**A/N:** A jealous J.A.R.V.I.S., hehe! =D Please review, let me know what you think of Tony is he out of character what you think of J.A.R.V.I.S. and Olivia. Oh and I apologize for any mistake I am only human and a poor speller at that. (I also suck at grammar) Now that I finished chapter 8 I should be able to get back into the swing of things soon.

**Hero**: Jarvis! Jarvis! My Readers aren't giving me reviews! :'(

**Jarvis:** Now Now, Hero, they have given you plenty. Don't cry.

**Hero:** [Chokes]But-But-

**Olivia:** Ssshhh. It's okay, over twenty five lovely people have taken the time to review this so don't sweat.

**Hero:** What are you talking about Olivia no one likes you! Everyone likes Jarvis.

**Olivia:**[look of extreme hurt turns to readers] Is that true?

**Jarvis:** It is.

**Olivia:** What!

**Jarvis:** It's okay.

**Olivia:** Your one to talk! Everyone says they love you no one ever mentions me! [tears leak]

**Jarvis:** [Blushes.] Don't worry Olivia, your loved.

**Hero:** Yeah don't worry Olivia I have a tissue box. [Wails]We can cry together! [the two women collapse crying together]

**Jarvis:** [awkwardly glancing about for help] I-I don't know what to do.

**Pepper:** I'll handle this. [with surprising fire] Stop it you two! What a disgrace! So many wonderful people have read your work and commented. So stop crying and get to work editing your next chapter!

**Hero:** Your right. [with renewed vigor] For those little bit more the twenty five people! I shall prevail.

**Tony:** She's so simple.

**Pepper/Jarvis:** Yep.

**Olivia:** [Sniffles pathetically in agreement]

**Jarvis:** [Looking embarrassed and distressed over the two messes next to him] Thank You so much for your reviews!

**Pepper:** Yes thank you very much for you patronage.

**Tony:** Why are we thanking them I am in this so of course they should be reviewing!

**Olivia and Hero:** [Bawling with happiness] THANK YOU! [blow noses together] Sorry for are failure to remember what you have already done for us, we are terrible people.

Okay my readers not going to lie that was a lot of fun to write hope it amused you and got you fired up to maybe write a review! Thank you and I'll post next chapter soon...hopefully...


	11. Chapter 10

**************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: **And now the moment you have all been waiting for...the revealing of Tony's project!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Next day_

Olivia was exhausted, Tony, the scatter brain, had forgotten about all of his five meetings (since he was working on some unknown project.) and Olivia had to cover for him! Not only did she have to show up to each meeting, she then had to give a lengthy explanation about why Tony's secretary and not Tony was there, so hence her exhaustion. Also, about an hour ago the electricity had gone out because of Tony's experiment which had yet to turn on, which frustrated Olivia since she was sitting in the dark with a candle no bigger then her hand trying to organize Tony's schedule with taking into account the fact that he most likely wouldn't go and all her hard work would be for not.

"_Tiring day, Miss Moore_?" J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice asked sounding closer then she would have expected and she hated how her heart started beating quicker. He's a robot you moron she had to remind herself.

"Oh J.A.R.V.I.S., yeah it has been. I am so glad you're back on. I was really sad when I heard Tony had turned you off for his experiment." Olivia heard a distinct creak but continued on ignoring it. "How about you J.A.R.V.I.S. how has your day been?"

"_Gratifying_."

"Really why?" She heard him breathe in as if to prepare to answer, but wait J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't breathe. "J.A.R.V.I.S.." she whispered, "Is there someone behind me?"

"_Yes_." Olivia froze, everyone had gone home, except herself and Pepper, and she could see the outline of Pepper's shadow in her office. Olivia turned around slowly, preparing for the worst and when she saw who stood behind her she knocked her chair, with her in it, over in shock. For right behind her stood a man about 6ft 3 inches tall with short scruffy blonde hair and electric blue eyes that kind of glowed they actually remind her of the color of the arc-reactor in Tony's chest. He had strong very defined features and he was so perfect it almost looked like he had been made. His skin was creamy white and he was extremely clean shaven. He was broad shouldered but skinny with what looked like lean defined muscles but it was hard to tell under the black suit he wore. So basically, he almost looked exactly like she had imagined so many times J.A.R.V.I.S. would look like if he was human, give or take a few things and he was better, way better, "_Miss Moore! Are you okay_?" He asked worried.

"I am fine Who are you?" she squeaked trying to roll out of her overturned chair.

He helped her up with one large hand which felt extremely cold and hard to Olivia. He began checking her over for injuries before replying, "I'm J.A.R.V.I.S.." he said in J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice. Olivia blinked a few times and shook her head..

"I am sorry would you repeat that I could have sworn you said J.A.R.V.I.S. which is impossible."

"_It's me Miss Moore. Tony made me a body_." Olivia stared at him for a few moments and was trying to decided whether to faint or hug him. She would have liked to faint but it didn't seem to be happening.

"Would you elaborate?" she said swallowing her shock down, trying to be rational. This was Tony it was entirely possible he could invent a robot that looked exactly like a freaking human! and now she was freaking out again.

"_Here sit down and I'll explain to the best of my abilities_."

Ten minutes later he had told her, Tony had thought it would be useful for J.A.R.V.I.S. to have a human body to do stuff in while also being connected to the house, he could do everything he used to and more now.

"Do you have any proof you are a robot and not a person who sounds just like J.A.R.V.I.S.?" J.A.R.V.I.S. turned so the left side of his head was in view and Olivia saw that appearing just above his collar was a pattern of glowing blue circles and lines.

"My charger." he said pointing to it, where it glowed brighter blue and then dimer before brighter again deficiently not a tattoo.

"and since Tony's the Tony we all know and love, look what he put here." he said leaning closer so Olivia could see that behind his ear was a bar code with the words Stark Industries above it.

"Wow. So you're telling me Tony created a new completely high tech robot that looked just like a human just so he wouldn't have to leave his bed in the morning as early?"

"_He's done more for less_." he said smiling, not actually answering, but appeasing her all the same. Oh god Olivia never thought she'd actually see J.A.R.V.I.S. smiling, way sexier than she would have thought possible.

* * *

**A/N: **J.A.R.V.I.S. gets a body, finally. What took so long? hehe! Please review let me know what you think. Also tell me if you like the way he looks or if maybe you imagined him differently. I would love to now what you imagined!


	12. Chapter 11

******************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**  


* * *

**Chapter 11**

_A week and a half later_

Over the next week J.A.R.V.I.S. and Olivia were almost inseparable, well...in their free time and sometimes even during work. They would chat away, while Olivia worked and J.A.R.V.I.S. kept the systems going with the back of his mind. They explored New York together, going everywhere. Olivia wanted to share everything about New York with J.A.R.V.I.S. J.A.R.V.I.S. learned more about Olivia then he dreamed possible, and though every time she mentioned her boyfriend he felt a stab of pain in his robotic core, he couldn't help falling more and more in love with her.

"Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S.." she began, breaking there compatible silence as they worked. "Do you remember when you told me you would like to meet my boyfriend?"

"_Of course_." he said face becoming confused and he tilted his head looking at her questioningly, Olivia's heart clenched.

"Well, I was wondering if the offer still stands? If you would like to meet him? I mean it's about time my best friend meets my boyfriend." She said smiling softly, grabbing his hand. "So will you?"

"_Anything for you_."

"Awesome, he is going to pick me up from work tomorrow you can met him then."

* * *

_Next Morning_

Olivia was worried, what if this didn't go well, what if J.A.R.V.I.S. didn't like Jonathan? Other worries ran through her head as she went throughout her day doing her jobs on autopilot. It never occurred to her to worry about whether Jonathan would like J.A.R.V.I.S..

"_Evening, Miss Moore_." J.A.R.V.I.S. said smiling brightly, and all of Olivia's worries washed away, nothing to fear whether this went well or not J.A.R.V.I.S. would still be her friend.

She walked over to him and gave him a hug before whispering, "Thank you so much."

They walked down to the floor in compatible silence, and arrived at the door in time to see Jonathan arriving. Olivia opened the door and let him in.

"This is Jonathan." J.A.R.V.I.S. tore his eyes away from Olivia's smiling face and turned for the first time to Jonathan and froze, his programing taking over, images after images flashed before his eyes comparing them to Jonathan's face. Jonathan stood no more than 5 ft 7 inches tall with a rather lean lanky build, although he wasn't large he had attractive features and shaggy hair that was just starting to border on being long. He had green eyes that J.A.R.V.I.S thought seemed kind of cold, but who was he to judge. Doing his best to push through and keep Olivia happy, he stuck his hand out smiling. Jonathan returned the favor and the two men shared a firm handshake and now instead of just faces, fingerprints were running across J.A.R.V.I.S.'s eyes and before he could blink he blurt out,

"_A 99.9 percent match to Carl Johnson_."

"What?" They both said turning to J.A.R.V.I.S. in confusion. J.A.R.V.I.S. blushed a pink tinge coming to his checks.

"_Sorry Olivia, protocol forces me to shuffle an image of all people who enter the building through the database_."

"Oh okay, but why did you say Carl Johnson?"

"_Because that's who he is_."

"What? What are you talking about? He's Jonathan."

"_Not according to facial recognition_."

"Those can be wrong right?"

"_Yes but it's a 99.9% math and his fingerprints match_."

"You took my fingerprints?" Jonathan asked annoyed.

"_Not on purpose, like I said protocol takes over and-_"

"This is about that thing, isn't it? What do you have against him?"

"_Nothing_."

"Clearly." she said looking furious.

"_I did not intend for this to happen. I was so happy about you asking me to meet him I forgot about protocol. I had no idea it would anger you so_."

She flattered, "Sorry J.A.R.V.I.S.." she sighed, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you you're just doing your job."

"_You should break up with him_."

"What the hell J.A.R.V.I.S.!" She groaned smacking her forehead.

"_He's a criminal_."

"Ugh, not this again."

"Not what again?" Tony asked sauntering over.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. keeps telling me to break up with my boyfriend."

"What! I told you, you could stay the same, if you didn't try messing with her personal life."

"Stay the same what?" Olivia asked confused.

"_I am so sorry, sir. Please, it won't happen again I just had a facial recognition and it has nothing to do with my emotions_."

"Emotions? Which emotions?" Olivia asked baffled with this conversation.

"_Are you sure_?" Tony asked ignoring Olivia's questioning glances.

"_Positive, sir_." Tony glanced at Olivia finally, and then back at J.A.R.V.I.S..

"J.A.R.V.I.S. come with me for a second."

* * *

**A/N:** and problems arise. Getting close to the end I can't figure out if I am relieved or sad. I am glad I am almost done so that means you guys will have the entire story but I am sad cause the means it's over maybe I'll do a sequel and if I get any responses maybe some one-shots about this. I am also happy I am almost done cause that means Ill have finished it and this may be one of the first stories I have ever finished. Please give me your thoughts I really appreciate them and they are what keeps me going without them I would probably freak and grow unconfident, and then become depressed and never write again (Kidding though i would be sad)


	13. Chapter 12

**************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Olivia-" Jonathan or Carl began.

"Don't talk. She ordered, "I am thinking."

"Please just let me explain."

"You better." J.A.R.V.I.S. glanced over at them from where he and Tony stood in a corner talking.

"Can we talk in private please."

"Fine, make this quick." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to an unoccupied meeting room.

* * *

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what did you mean by she should break up with him because of facial recognition?"

"_Well, sir, it said he was Carl Johnson a known con man, who has an arrest record for conning his way into banks and learning all the security information that way. He usually hits recently single ladies and pretends to be interested in them, when he really just wants to know the security information._"

"and you think he's conning Olivia."

"_Yes_."

"Well, hell."

"_No kidding sir_." Tony sighed scratching his head.

'Well, what do we tell Olivia?"

"_I am unsure sir_." Tony groaned and started thinking. "_Sir_?"

"Not now J.A.R.V.I.S. I am thinking!"

"_Sir_?"

"What?"

"_We've been hacked_."

"WHAT!" Tony said shocked.

"_Sir, I spotted suspicious men outside before my system was shut down I only have this body now_."

"Shit. Where's Olivia?"

"_She's in a secluded area with Carl_." Then it hit J.A.R.V.I.S. and he turned running.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. wait." Tony shouted but J.A.R.V.I.S. was running too fast to hear.

* * *

Olivia sat up groaning and blinked trying to clear her vision but everything was blurry. She spit and blood landed on the floor, she went to wipe the blood off her mouth and found her hands tied together.

"You know you're real good at explaining things." she growled at him and tried standing only to fall back woozy. Her head hurt and she could feel blood trickling down the back of her neck. She rested back against the table and looked up at Carl, who was leaning against the wall with a gun in his hand.

He laughed, "It's always been a gift of mine."

"One hell of a gift." she muttered trying to adjust her position to get blood flowing to her arms.

"Yes, well I am glad that was over. You were so annoying. I had to keep going on these dates with you, but since your last boyfriend had broke your heart because you worked too much and wouldn't bring me to your stinking work. It was freaking annoying."

"Ha, so it was all a con, a way into Stark Industries? You do realize that there is no way you'll hack Tony's firewalls."

"I already bypassed into J.A.R.V.I.S.'s system and your precious robot friend should be turned off limp somewhere."

"Yeah, but Tony's files are way more secure."

"Boss." a voice crackled over a walkie talkie Olivia hadn't noticed was strapped to his hip.

"What?" he said annoyed.

"We can't get into the systems, they've been locked tighter with J.A.R.V.I.S. being turned off."

"Well hell" he swore. Olivia smirked at him. "Well, it looks like you'll just have to open them." and Carl was pleased to note fear creeped into Olivia eyes.

"I can't, I might have been able to but like he said with J.A.R.V.I.S. off it's locked tighter for protection it's a fail safe only Tony or J.A.R.V.I.S. could get in and J.A.R.V.I.S. is off and I would love to see you get Tony to open it." he lunged forward grabbing her hair and lifted her to her feet as she screamed in fear and pain.

"Tell me the password."

"I don't know it." she choked out, tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me."

"_Miss Moore said she didn't know. Now put her down." _J.A.R.V.I.S. ordered, voice deadly calm, before glancing at Olivia._ "Are you okay?_" She nodded mutely.

* * *

**A/N: **Daah nah da da daa da da da da daaa, J.A.R.V.I.S. to the rescue! The more reviews/follows/favs I get the more likely I will be to edit and post and write so remember that. Maybe you don't have the time but I put myself out there put my work up here for your enjoyment I would ever so appreciate if you could take the time to write a quick little thing on your thoughts and I am not all about praise, criticism will be appreciated as well!


	14. Chapter 13

******************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**  


******A/N: *IMPORTANT..ish* At the end of this I will have a little question thingy so I hope you will read and answer!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"How are you still working?" Carl asked undaunted.

"_I am powered by the arch-reactor and this body is separate from my normal systems_." All of a sudden Carl grinned.

"You know you couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Olivia here was just swearing she didn't know the password assuring me the only people who know it were Tony and...you and now here you are." A look of horror spread across Olivia's face.

"Don't tell him." she pleaded, and was rewarded with a hard hit to her jaw with the butt of a gun. J.A.R.V.I.S. moved to help, glaring, ready to beat Carl to a pulp.

"Ah, I don't think so." he said placing the barrel of his gun to Olivia's head. J.A.R.V.I.S. froze. "That's better. Now tell me the password or your little friend here goes bye bye."

"_Even if I wanted to_-"

"You can't." Carl interrupted, "I kind of suspected as much, but if I were you I'd make it possible and soon."

"_I can't_." He growled, looking defiant.

"Five."

"_It's impossible_." he assured him.

"Four." He removed the safety, pushing on Olivia's head with the barrel

"_Wait._"

"Three. I am waiting."

"_Please don't_" he pleaded.

"Two." All the defiance and hope left J.A.R.V.I.S.

"_Stop! I can do it._"

Carl grinned, "That's what I thought." and then he fired. Olivia screamed as metal tore through the flesh of her leg. J.A.R.V.I.S. started his programing glitching and shorting as he heard Olivia screaming. She bit her scream short. Teeth slicing into her lip, she tasted the metallic flavor of blood.

J.A.R.V.I.S. growled. "_You bastard_."

"I've never heard that one before." Carl said sarcastically grinning and J.A.R.V.I.S. lunged at him. The loud sound of metal on metal rang out as a bat swung slamming into J.A.R.V.I.S.'s head. Olivia screamed again. Damn it. Damn it. She cursed in her head, I am so weak. J.A.R.V.I.S. slowly sat up a large piece of his synthetic skin was missing revealing metal and wires. Olivia bit back a sob. As Carl's friend grinned and prepare his bat for another sing.

"Now the password J.A.R.V.I.S. I don't have all day." Carl said returning his gun to Olivia's head. Carl was surprised at the level of defiance Olivia shot him in a glance.

"Fine, 06793048563363."

"What? Repeat it, but slower so my idiot lackey here can write it down."

"0-6-7-9-3-0-4-8-5-6-3-3-6-3"

"J.A.R.V.I.S.!" Olivia screamed as a bat swung for his head for a crushing blow. Without thinking Olivia threw herself in it's path and felt the bat hit her painful in the side.

"OLIVIA!" J.A.R.V.I.S. shouted seeing her collapse on the ground. She gasped trying to get air in her lungs. J.A.R.V.I.S. stood up slowly, staring at Olivia's painfully still form the only thing moving was the slow fall and rise of her chest which was to shallow to be good.

"You hurt her."

"Yeah several times." Carl chuckled. J.A.R.V.I.S. glanced up at him and his eyes glowed red. Carl, all of a sudden felt fear, where five-seconds before he had felt control, now he felt irrational fear of the robot with the glowing red eyes before him. I am the one with the gun, I am fine. He assured himself. He forced a arrogant smirk onto his face.

* * *

Olivia was in pain, but it was fading. She couldn't remember if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Oh who cares, at least the pain was going away. The world wobbled blurry and unclear and with one last painful breath it grew dark.

* * *

**A/N:** OH NOOOOOOO! J.A.R.V.I.S. OLIVIA! I am sorry I hurt you guys! Please review! Oh the suspense I better get writing.

***And here are the questions.***

**If you enjoy my story:** Put the name of your favorite character at the beginning with three exclamation points! and fav it!

**If you actually read my Author notes: **Put the chapter number of your favorite one and a smiley face :D

**If you think Olivia should be with Jarvis: **Put Jarvis in big bold letters, and speak of you love for him.

**If you think Olivia should be with Jonathan/Carl:**Put Jonathan or Carl in big bold letters, and speak of you love for him.

**If you think Olivia should be with Other: **Tell me why you think this and let me know who you think or of the made up character you made.

**If you think I should think of better ways to get reviews: **Say Hell yes, you do! (and give me a request for a better way to beg!)


	15. Chapter 14

**********************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**  


**A/N: **Well gez, is this my last chapter? (Besides epilogue maybe) Hmm...will see. (Mischievous look)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Olivia awoke with a groan, a major headache and the biggest bruise she had ever had in her life.

"Where am I?" she muttered opening her eyes then blinked waiting for her vision to clear.

"_You're in the hospital_." Olivia jumped nearly falling out of her bed, her heart monitor started racing in shock and it didn't slow down when she saw J.A.R.V.I.S. sitting beside her if anything it raced faster. The hole in his skin was completely fixed and he looked brand new and as perfect as ever. Olivia couldn't help but think that mustn't be true for me.

"_How are you feeling_?"

"Okay." she murmured glancing around, she seemed to be in a private room which she could only guess Tony had got for her since there was a giant comic picture of Iron Man on the wall beside her. J.A.R.V.I.S. sat there silent for a few moments before he muttered something. Olivia's eyebrows drew together as she tried to figure out what he said. Giving up she asked, "What are you muttering to yourself?"

"_Idiot_."

"Oh J.A.R.V.I.S. it wasn't your fault."

"_Not me. You_."

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply.

"_I am a robot you moron! Tony could just fix my body. Why would you jump in the way?_"

She smiled sheepishly, "Well I guess it's like I said forever ago, sometimes I forget you're a robot." J.A.R.V.I.S. sighed, looking away,

"_That's an adequate answer_." Olivia spotted a red tinge to his cheeks. She smiled at him grabbing his hand.

"So what happened after I passed out?"

"_I beat everyone up_." She burst out laughing but at his serious look she froze.

"You're not kidding?"

"_Of course not, why would I be_?" he said tilting his head giving her that adorable questioning look but before she could reply Tony and Pepper walked in.

"Oh my gosh Olivia." she said rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." she said giving her a reassuring smile.

"So you confess yet J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony asked.

"Confess?" Olivia asked, "Confess to what?"

"Nothing." Tony said smiling a bit too widely. J.A.R.V.I.S. glared at Tony menacingly.

"What's he talking about?" Olivia said turning to J.A.R.V.I.S., giving him her best puppy dog eyes that J.A.R.V.I.S. caved under instantly. "You lied to me about beating everyone up didn't you?"

Pepper laughed. "Oh no he definitely beat them up. I've seen people look better after come out of a fight with Hulk...okay that's a lie but still...

* * *

**A/N:** Oh Tony messed that one up didn't you. Reviews are what make the world go round.


	16. Chapter 15

**************************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**  


* * *

**Chapter 15**

J.A.R.V.I.S sat there twiddling his thumbs, as they conversed. He tried gathering his courage but was failing. A robot who's a coward, who'd ever heard of such a thing, well who'd ever heard of a robot confessing his feelings.

"So what did you have to say?" Olivia asked him. J.A.R.V.I.S sighed, darn why hadn't Pepper done a better job of distracting her.

"Uh well uh- I was going to confess my feelings to you."

"Your feelings?"

"Yes my feelings. Uh-Olivia I'm-I-well- I know it may be weird me being a robot and all but I still hope you will consider it." he babbled.

"It's okay J.A.R.V.I.S. whatever it is if it's from you of course I'll think about it."

"Iaminlovewithyou." he blurted. Olivia decided she needed to go to the hearing doctor because she seemed to be missing important information a lot lately, saying 'what' frequently. Yep she would make an appointment soon.

"What?"

"I am in love with you." Olivia thought she might pass out from shock. She sat there staring blankly.

"Olivia?" Tony said waving his hand in front of her face only for Pepper to smack it away.

"I know it's not ideal but I'll be the perfect boyfriend I'll do whatever you want, you can even have a human boyfriend, oh wait no you can't but anything else you want."

Olivia just sat there staring into space.

"Olivia?" Nothing. "Olivia?" No response "Olivia!"

She jumped back into reality and turned away from J.A.R.V.I.S towards Tony and Pepper and with a look of awe, realization and horror on her face, she whispered.

"Guys I think I am in love with a robot."

* * *

**A/N: **Man glad I got this written out. Confessions are always my hardest! I can't stand them, I am always afraid that aren't very good, so review let me know how I did please! I know this is short but I planed on it being part of chapter 14 been then I split them, so yeah.


	17. Epilogue

******************************I do not own the Avengers or J.A.R.V.I.S obviously, no copyright infringement intended.**  


* * *

**Epilogue**

Olivia threw her head back and let out a long peal of laughter. J.A.R.V.I.S watched with a sweet smile on his face, obviously enamored with her. Olivia said something and the smile flicker away, only for Olivia to crack up laughing again, causing the grin to return.  
Tony watch all this from his seat in his office. Tony wasn't a stalker he really wasn't He was just interested that was all. He turned to Pepper.

"You know I never saw this coming."

"What?'

"J.A.R.V.I.S and Olivia. I mean did you ever think for one-second when you said to give him emotions that he would fall in love with our secretary?"

"No but I'm not really that surprised. Just look at them they belong together." J.A.R.V.I.S stood taking Olivia's hand and pulled her to her feet. She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek he blushed furiously. Then hand in hand they left the building.

"Do you think it will work out?" Tony asked

"I don't know, you built him you tell me."

"I programed him but even I can't predict what he'll do anymore."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think they'll be together forever and push through all obstacles and be very happy."

"That was deep."

"Thanks I read it in a magazine the other day about some new celebrity couple." Pepper shook her head but smiled at him.

"Come on let's go."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** or is it? This is the end of this fic, but any one shots you want about this throw out there and I'll consider them. I hope you liked it! I want to thank everyone who read this for there support and views it means the world to me. If you want any one shots about these people let me know and I'll work on it, any ideas you have for me let me know! I'd loved to hear any advice on how to make this better I would appreciate as well. Also I have plans for a sequel called More Jarvis and Olivia, I have yet to finish it so follow and I will try to post as soon as possible but life love's to get in the way of things, so I can given you no guarantees for when I will.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Sophdeloaf** for her wonderful edits and opinions to make this story better, any mistakes are of course my imperfect fault, and I apologize.

**THANK YOU! Please review your opinion is valued here!**


End file.
